1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is a method and apparatus for bone sensing in a voice sound transmitting apparatus and system.
2. Problems In The Art
The present invention relates to improvements in bone conduction sensing particularly as they relate to use in a voice sound transmitting apparatus. A voice sound transmitting apparatus is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 6,094,492 to Dr. Peter V. Boesen, M.D. herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. To improve upon the voice quality, both a bone conduction sensor and an air conduction sensor are used. Processing can occur on the bone conduction sensor sensed signal and the air conduction sensor sensed signal in order to better determine the voice sound information and in order to block out ambient noise or other extraneous information that might be undesirable. The voice sound transmitting apparatus of Boesen places the bone conduction sensor within the external auditory canal of a user in a manner that is nonocclusive.
Despite these advancements and advantages, problems remain.
In particular, prior art bone conduction sensors have a number of characteristics and limitations that limit their performance in the context of a voice sound transmitting apparatus. First, it should be apparent that a number of bone conduction sensors are dimensioned in a manner that precludes their use in a bone conduction sensing apparatus that fits within the external auditory canal of a user. This is particularly true where the placement of the bone conduction sensor in an external auditory canal is nonocclusive. Where nonocclusivity is sought, reduced dimensions are preferred.
A further problem with prior art bone conduction sensors is the shape of the sensor. The Applicants have found that in order to improve bone conduction sensing the bone conduction sensor should be shaped in a manner that improves the fit of the bone conduction sensor to the wall of the external auditory canal in order to increase the surface area of the bone conduction sensor that contacts the wall of the external auditory canal. Therefore, there are problems with the shape of current bone conduction sensors.
A further problem identified by the Applicants is the tendency of an earpiece containing a bone conduction sensor positioned in the external auditory canal to be displaced or dislodged over time. This degrades the quality of sound received from the voice sound transmitting apparatus.
Thus, there are a number of needs not currently being addressed related to bone conduction sensing in a voice sound transmitting apparatus.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which improves upon the state of the art.
It is another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing suitable for use in the external auditory canal.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing within the external auditory canal that is nonocclusive.
As a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing that is capable of detecting when the bone conduction sensor has been displaced.
Yet a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing that provides for increased surface area contact.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing that is small in size.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing that provides for improved sensor placement within an ear.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for bone conduction sensing suitable for use in a voice sound transmitting apparatus.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is an improved voice sound apparatus capable of compensating for a displaced bone conduction sensor.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for improved bone conduction sensing. The present invention includes an improved bone conduction sensor that is sized and shaped to nonocclusively fit within the external auditory canal of a user. The bone conduction sensor is further shaped to increase the surface area contact between the external auditory canal wall and the bone conduction sensor. A circuit portion of the bone conduction sensor is positioned at a location remote from the bone conduction sensing element in order to reduce the size of the portion of the bone conduction sensor placed within the external auditory canal. The bone conduction sensor also includes one or more contact sensors adjacent to the bone conduction sensor used to determine whether the bone conduction sensor is in contact with the external auditory canal of the user. Further, the present invention provides for a separation layer that may be attached between the bone conduction sensor and the external auditory canal in order to improve the sensing performance and to protect the wall of the external auditory canal.
The present invention includes an improved voice sound transmitting apparatus that uses the bone conduction sensor of the present invention. The bone conduction sensor is combined with an air conduction sensor placed within the external auditory canal of the user. Additionally, the earpiece can include a speaker, a processor, and a transmitter. When the bone conduction sensor becomes displaced the one or more contact sensors can be used to communicate to the processor that the bone conduction sensor is displaced and the processor can then change the processing algorithm accordingly.